


La última noche

by lilahenatlantis



Series: veces en que Rafael y Sonny compartieron una cama [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, algo imperdonable e indeterminado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilahenatlantis/pseuds/lilahenatlantis
Summary: Esto es culpa de Sonny.





	La última noche

**Author's Note:**

> **Notas:** Desde la primera vez que escuché _All I ask_ de Adele supe que iba a escribir esta historia, no sabía con que ship, ahora Barba y Carisi sacaron el premiado.  
>  No es una historia feliz, pero me imagino que cuando [](http://deils.livejournal.com/profile)[**deils**](http://deils.livejournal.com/) vio el hermoso penal pateado por Aránguiz en la final Chile – Argentina, copa América 2015, sintió algo parecido. Si tuviera tiempo de leer sería dedicada a ella, por mientras, todo vale en pago de la [Manda futbolera](http://lilahenatlantis.livejournal.com/19349.html).  
>   
>  **Palabras:** 500+

El sofá es cómodo, Sonny ha pasado la noche en peores lugares. Aun así, no puede dormir... Por supuesto que no es el maldito sofá.  
  
No enciende la televisión, no necesita más ruido del que hay en su cabeza.  
  
No está bien, pero se levanta y camina por el pasillo. La puerta del dormitorio está abierta como siempre, la luz está apagada. Rafael está demasiado quieto para estar durmiendo. Sonny siente la tensión desde donde está.  
  
Esta es su vida ahora. Creyó que esta noche sería más fácil, que el quiebre sería limpio. No quiere pensar en mañana, ni en las maletas en el living. No pensó nada de esto bien.  
  
No quiere seguir pensando. Punto.  
  
Ambos se mueven al mismo tiempo, así se siente por lo menos. Sonny da un paso hacia la cama, Rafael la abre para que se acueste junto a él. ¿Por qué no? Esto puede ser aun más doloroso para ambos.  
  
Rafael estaba acostado en su lado de la cama, Sonny no quiere detenerse en ello, tampoco en que siente la almohada húmeda. Es un cobarde, lo admite. Cierra los ojos apoyado en su costado. Ya dijeron lo que había que decir. Esta noche es lo que es y, si Rafael va a dejarlo dormir con él, Sonny no va a arruinarlo.  
  
Siente la mirada de Rafael, sigue despierto. Tal vez Sonny debería levantarse y dejarlo descansar, es lo mínimo que puede hacer. Rafa el apoya una mano en su pecho, casi con timidez. Sonny no se mueve.  
  
Esto es obra de Sonny. Rafael está en sus brazos, escuchando el latido de su corazón, como le dijo que le gusta dormirse, cuando las cosas eran distintas, antes que Sonny le rompiera el suyo.  
  
Apoya una mano en la espada de Rafael y siente la tensión. Tal vez tocarlo era presumir demasiado…  
  
\- No. – le dice Rafael cuando retira la mano. Es lo primero que le ha dicho desde que Sonny empezó a empacar.  
  
Sonny vuelve a abrazarlo, se arriesga a besarlo en el pelo, última vez que le da las buenas noches, supone.  
  
Sonny hizo esto.  
  
No sabe cuánto tiempo pasan abrazados, no están durmiendo, están agotados.  
  
\- Lo siento. – susurra. – No te estoy pidiendo nada, no puedo cambiar lo que hice, sólo lo siento. No quería hacerte daño, Rafael.  
  
Llevan días discutiendo y Sonny no está seguro de habérselo dicho. Sin importar lo que pase desde mañana, Rafael tiene que saber que Sonny no lo habría hecho sufrir, no así.  
  
\- No puedo perdonarte, Sonny. – le contesta contra su camiseta. – No, puede que te perdone… No puedo pedirte que te quedes.  
  
Por supuesto que no puede, Sonny no va a pedírselo otra vez, se arrepiente de haberlo hecho. Rafael vaciló, casi le dijo que sí. Ambos saben lo que le habría costado.  
  
Lo suyo no tiene futuro, por mucho que Rafael lo ame nunca va a volver a confiar en él.  
  
\- Lo sé. – lo besa en la sien, siente los labios de Rafael en su pecho.  
  
Esto es culpa de Sonny, vuelve a repetirse. Rafael es quien es, un hombre maravilloso que no ama fácilmente y Sonny le rompió el corazón. Ni siquiera debería estar abrazándolo como si tuvieran un mañana.  
  
Vuelve a cerrar los ojos. Con surte, tal vez pueda dormitar. No sabe cómo va a dormir de ahora en adelante.


End file.
